roblox_super_bomb_survivalfandomcom-20200213-history
Crystal Wings
Information Crystal Wings is the default of the "Wings" set of Perks (the others being the Hallow Wings and Aurora Wings) This perk is activated when the user jumps whilst in midair, which is followed by a long leap, and the wings being spread, causing the player to glide around. The player is much faster while gliding, but they will slowly descend over time. Landing, taking damage or jumping while gliding will put the wings back in their stationary position, causing the player to fall to the ground. Whilst falling, they cannot activate them again until they have touched the ground. If the player takes any form of damage whilst having this Perk equipped, the wings will shatter (dealing immediate damage to the player) and require a regeneration period to be ready for use once again. The wings stats are as follows: * Average jump boost (on activation) * Average glide speed * Average glide time * Average break damage (10) * Average regeneration time (25) It should be noted that these stats are used as a reference when referring to the other wings' stats as simply being "default." Tips and Tricks * This Perk is affected by perk combinations--Air Dash makes it go faster, Double Jump makes the activation leap higher, and Featherfall makes you descend slower while gliding. * The Crystal Wings heavily imply an evasion sort of playstyle - avoid damage at all costs. If you take care of the wings, they'll take care of you. * Take note of the extra break damage, you may find yourself confused as you are killed by a bomb that shouldn't have dealt that much damage. * The ability to stay far above the floor is the arguably the best advantage of this perk, granted all bombs fall to the ground. Do your best to stay airborne, and far from structures that may house bombs. ** You may, however, find it a bit more rewarding to fly around the map and be the first to collectibles such as Coins and Pizza. * Wings are incredibly useful in the Super Intense game mode, as they allow the player to glide around the mostly obliterated map with relative ease. ** In super intense, the RNG factor of a Physics based game may be getting the better of you. For example, electricity infused bricks may fly out of nowhere, not giving you enough time to react. It may take some practice, but overall, it can pay-off. ** It is also worth noting that players in this game-mode often have more experience under their belt, and it isn't very difficult to shoot off some easy hits with certain Skills (for example, Spooky Jump.) Simply put; players are far more intelligent than bombs are, and they will often prove to be your biggest foil. However, with this Perk you can avoid players altogether--just keep your eyes peeled, and watch where you land. Take note of who has what, and you can have the whole game in your hands. * These wings are the true neutral of their kind, sporting a full set of "average" stats. Experiment with the others, and find out which ones you like the best! ** It can never hurt to have a full arsenal and to alternate between the three. * These are the only pair of wings that are available year round, so you'll always have time on your side. Trivia * In the same patch that alternated the Hallow from the normal Crystal Wings, the base regeneration time on the Crystal Wings was reduced by 3 seconds. * When the Hallow Wings were added to the game, they were the first two Perks (or abilities, for that matter) to be incompatible with one another. ** They are also incompatible with any following set of Wings to be added to the game (namely, the Aurora Wings). * This was previously the most expensive Perk in the game, topped only by the Aurora Wings. * At one point, this perk, with the Hallow Wings, was able to pair up with the Aurora Wings, however, this was quickly fixed in the next patch. Gallery Category:Perk